Emerald High
by elitetaco31
Summary: In high school, anything can happen...especially at this particular school called "Emerald High"...
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Sonic or Sega, only my fan characters!**

**Chapter 1: First day of high school**

**Lightning's POV**

"_I feel so close to you right now, it's a force field!" _

"SHUT UP!" I say, hitting the OFF button on my alarm clock. I slowly get up, brush my teeth, and got dressed. Bolt was waiting at the door. She was the perfect student. She's nice, but obnoxious. That's the problem. I decided not to eat breakfast…odd, huh? Anyway, we're going to a new school called Emerald High…Funny thing is, my friend Nightmare moved to this school…and he's in our neighborhood! I mean, he's not emo, even though he wears a hoodie and blue jeans all the time. I hope I make more friends. Last thing I need is to be alone in the school. I got my backpack, and me and Bolt walked to where the bus stop was. We got on the bus, and we sat away from each other. (We keep our distance in school, people might think the wrong thing, if you catch my drift) I was already approached by someone. A male fox with 2 Tails. He looks like he just got on the bus. He was wearing a t-shirt and jeans. "Mind if I sit here?" He asked.

"Sure, why not?" I say, scooting over.

"I'm Miles, but most people call me "Tails". He said.

"Lightning the hedgehog." I replied. I then asked him something. "Do people make fun of you because of your tails?" I ask.

"Yeah, the bullies do…nobody else though." Tails replied. "You new here?"

"Yeah, I moved here yesterday, seemed like a great place. Better than New York." I answered.

"I gotta feeling we're gonna get along just fine." Tails put out.

**4 minutes later…**

**Nobody's POV**

Lighting was walking down the hall when a girl approached him. She was white with wings, and had a pink t-shirt, and blue jeans that were short. She stopped in front of him. "Hey, you the new kid?" She asked.

"Yeah…I'm Lightning." Lightning replied.

"My name is Sasha, do you need help finding anything?" She asked.

"Yeah, I don't know where my class is." Lightning said, showing her a list of classes in order.

"Oh my god! We have the EXACT SAME classes!" Sasha noticed. "I'll help you find your class." She led Lightning to his first class.

**At 12:00…**

"Where should I sit?" Lightning thought. He saw a blue hedgehog, a pink hedgehog, and the fox he'd seen earlier. Tails looked and saw him. Tails looked at him. "Hey, you wanna sit with us? We're the only ones who WILL let new kids sit with us." Tails asked.

"Sure…" Lightning said, sitting down.

"Sonic's the name, speeds my game." The blue hedgehog said, trying to hide a smile, which failed. "Nope, couldn't keep a straight face!" He laughed. Lightning chuckled.

"Nice intro, you sound like a video game character with cheesy lines…But that's not the case." Lightning said.

"You never know." Sonic replied with a dramatic expression. A perfectly timed lightning strike occurred.

"I'm Amy Rose." The pink hedgehog said.

"I'm Lightning, nice to meet you both." Lightning introduced himself.

"Cool name." Sonic complimented.

"Yeah, it's cuz I can do THIS!" Lightning said, creating a stream of Lightning in his hand. "I'm still working on my powers but…Yeah."

Tails, Sonic and Amy all had the "Mind blown" expression.

**Even Later**

Sonic and a few others argue as Lightning, Bolt and Nightmare watch.

"They're not using TEAMWORK!" Nightmare said.

"Yeah, **** them, **** teamwork, **** THEIR teamwork, Our teamwork is better than theirs!" Lightning exclaimed.

"Our teamwork could BEAT their teamwork!" Nightmare agreed.

**So, what do you think?!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Sonic or Sega**

**Chapter 2: A crush?**

**After the end of Chapter 1**

**In Chemistry…**

"That new kid is, like SO CUTE!" Sasha said to her friend Sahara. Sahara was a black hedgehog with a red dress…

"IKR? He is SO ADORABLE! You should ask him out!" Sahara said.

"Really? I barely know him, and…"

"So…I barely know that Silver kid and I'm asking HIM out." Sahara replied.

**A/N: Blaze isn't in the school yet.**

"Really? You think I can try with Lightning."

"Totally GIRLFRAAND!" Sahara joked. Sasha laughed.

**With Lightning and others…**

"So then he was like 'WHO PUT WINE IN DA FROOT PAWNCH!?' and I said 'you did SHILLY, REMEMBHUR, ITSH YOUR PARRTY!?' And he was like 'SAY WAAAAT?!" After that, he continued the story. After that, Sonic and Tails nearly crapped themselves.

"So, after school, who wants to go to the 7-11?" Sonic asked. Tails and Lightning both agreed.

"Then it's settled." Sonic finished.

"ALLLRIGHTY THEN!" Lightning joked.

**After School, outside 7-11**

"Look, bro, this Monster stuff…IS AMAZING!" Tails said, chugging his drink. Sonic agreed and chugged his too.

"Told you so, it keeps you up SO FRIGGIN LATE if you drink it at 9:00, I SWEAR!" Lightning took a bite of his Hershey's bar. After a while, Lightning rode his bike home. At home, Bolt was looking at him with a serious face.

"Where did you go?" She asked.

"uh…7-11…I told you before we left…"

"Oh yeah….Oh, BTW, GUESS WHO GOT THE LEAD ROLE IN THE SCHOOL PLAY? ME! EEEKKKK!" She squealed, waving her arms like a madman.

"Riiighhtttt…." Lightning said, running to his room.

**Sorry it was short, NEXT UP: Sasha makes a move with Lightning!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Sonic or Sega**

**Chapter 3: Conversations**

**At Sasha's house**

Sasha sat on her bed, bored out of her mind. Suddenly, she heard her phone ringing. Her ringtone was her yelling to pick up the phone. It was Sahara.

"OMFG! LISTEN SASHA! Guess who I have a date with? SHADOW!"

"LE GASP! YOU CONVINCED HIM?" Sasha yelled.

"NO! HE ASKED ME!"

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUN**

"GASP!" Sasha yelled.

"I'm as shocked as you are, well gotta go, or I'll be late, CYA!" And with that she hung up.

**At Lightning's house TIME: 6:15**

"Yeah, you know that Rouge girl?" Tails asked.

"The bat? Yeah." Lightning replied.

"She is HOT! LIKE, THE HOTTEST IN THE SCHOOL!"

"Yeah, but she's a B****." Sonic put out.

"Yeah, I heard Shadow broke up with her." Tails put out.

"I think I'd go with one of the nicer ones…Maybe Amy." Sonic said.

"Legit?" Lightning asked.

"H*** yeah!"

"I think Sasha likes me, the girl with the wings!" Lightning observed.

"First day and you already got a crush…Impressive." Tails joked.

"I used to be a funny guy like you, then I took a puberty to the voice." Lightning replied, referencing both Skyrim and Tails' girly voice.

**That was ANOTHER short one. Just so you guys know, I DON'T HATE TAILS. I just had to make the joke.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Inception, a an exceptional film with great reception about dream conception and deception. CONTRAPTION!

(Title is Unrelated)

Hey guys, you wanted more, and I gave you more on a gold platter.

Lighting: Silver Platter. :/

SHUTUP. :(

Lightning: Just tryin' to help.

Okay, so a few thanks to lightning rose, tails fan 147, Lil Knucklez, Ghostgirl43, and Bluemist45. But Crytsal150...WHO?

Now let the games begin.

Lightning: It's a fanfi-

SHUT UP!

*Sad Dead Island theme plays*

Wuss. Anyways, I don't own Sonic the hedgehog or Sega. Remember, follow me to join the Taco Army! PEAAAAAAAAAAAAAACE!

"So what you're telling me..." Tails paused, taking a sip of his tasty beverage. "Is that you think this girl has a crush on you?"

"Yeah..."

"Did you hear her talking about you?"

"Yeah..."

"You think she's gonna ask you out?"

"Yeah..."

"Would you go out with her?"

"Yeah..."

"Do you have a crush on her?"

"Yeah..."

"GOD DAMMIT SAY SOMETHING ELSE!" Sonic slapped his friend in order to "fix" his brain.

"That reminds me..." Lightning started, going on his computer to search SCARY MAZE GAME. He found it, opened it, turned on the webcam, and turned to his friends.

"Uuh, dafuq is that?" Sonic asked.

"Just play it..."

Sonic sighed and sat at the computer, and Tails stood next to him.

"This isn't so bad..." Sonic commented.

"Yeah, what's the big dea-" Tails started, but the SCARY FACE SHOWED UP. "AAHHHHHH OHMYFUCKINGGODHOLYSHITSHITSH IT!" He screamed, along with Sonic, who was tearing up. Lightning ended the game. He saved the recording.

"Guess what I'm putting on the INTERNET?!" Lightning grinned. Sonic was crying, and Tails looked like he had a mini-heart attack.

**And from that day forward, Sonic and Tails never played a maze game EVER AGAIN. EVAR!**

**MEANWHILE...**

"Okay, so tomorrow you're asking him out?" Sahara confirmed, receiving

a nod from Sasha. "What will you say?"

Sasha thought. "Hey, I was wondering if you wanna hang out?" She responded. Getting a few slaps on the face.

"Ya gotta be INTERESTING!" Sahara explained. "Not have something dull like that!"

"You've never asked anyone out. How do you know?" Sasha asked. Sahara thought, and five minutes later. She made...

THE.

MOST.

CONFUSING.

Response.

EVAAAAAAAAAR!

"It's logic..."

**Short, but interesting stuff will follow. I just wanted to end the wait, then work on the biggest chapter YET!**


End file.
